Raven loves Werewolves
by Atlandim
Summary: When Starfire drags Raven to the midnight premiere of Eclipse, Beast Boy finds out of a secret that Raven's been hiding. Does Raven really think that Beast Boy is better than a werewolf?. BB/Rae & Rob/Star. SPOILERS FROM THE MOVIE!IdontownTTandEclipse!


Raven Loves Werewolves

When Starfire drags Raven to the midnight premiere of Eclipse, Beast Boy finds out of a secret that Raven's been hiding. Does Raven really think that Beast Boy is better than a werewolf?. BB/Rae & Rob/Star. SPOILERS FROM THE MOVIE!

Ok first of all, I like Twilight so no hates here lol. There I said it, It's cool and so is Jacob. But If I had to go in between between Beast Boy and Jacob I would go for...

Team BB! Why? He shapeshifts to many more animals! And my second favorite color is green and for many more reasons.=D

Beast Boy has no idea what was the big deal with these girls! He was watching all the crazy fan girls on TV being all crazy for the new, third, lame-o, vampire movie Eclipse.

Every girl in this world was crazy for vampires now! They didn't even exist! Superheroes like Beast Boy were now being beaten by fantasy blood suckers! Jeez...

Sadly he knew someone here in the tower who was crazy for them...

"Friends!" Starfire said cheerfully as she entered the common room. "In two hours me and friend Raven will be viewing the most glorious movie of the world!" With that Cy and BB groaned, every hour she has counted down and said the same thing.

"Yo Star! Weren't you gonna go watch it with Robin?" Cyborg said. Everysince Tokyo he and Star have gone to the movies and date mostly ALL the time.

"Oh...he was" Starfire said sadly. "But it seems that he just got, how did he say? The flu? And he said to invite Raven instead."

"Well I will check on him, see if he's alright." Cyborg told her, and with that she thanked him and left.

When she left Cyborg asked "You really would think Robin would've gotten a flu in an hour?" Last time they saw him, he was fine.

"Come on dude!" Beast Boy said. "We all remember when she took us to saw the past two ones, he's making it up! He hates it as much as we do!"

Cyborg muttered "Yeah, even Bee is going crazy about it...she video chatted with me last night and told me she was Team Jasper! Really?" Cyborg had a crush on Bee but was too chicken to tell her everytime they talked.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was thinking of only one thing _'Poor Raven...'_. I mean they would fight a lot, but she didn't deserve 'this' kind of torture! He went up to her room, and sighed. _'Come on BB, you can do this! You're just going to say good luck ok!' _With that he knocked on the door. "Hey Raven!" he said cheerfully before going on to the worst part. "Look, I just found out that you were going to that 'lame' premiere on Eclipse with Starfire and I just want to say-" He was interrupted by a her opening the door just a little so he could see her face.

"What do you want?" she said in a dry voice.

"Good luck, and I hope you don't die, you know, watching that lame movie I mean we all know you hate it as much as the guys do."

Raven had a feeling that Robin was making this whole thing up, after all, they had a mental bond. It was like he was her brother, and she knew well that he wasn't sick. "Just tell Robin that he owes me."

"Oh ok." Beast Boy said. Suddenly Starfire came flying by.

"Friend Raven, I got the shirt that you wanted!" Starfire said showing it to her, it was a black one and there was a picture of Jacob Black with big white letters saying 'Team Jacob'. Starfire was wearing a pink one with the Edward dude that said 'Team Edward'. With that Raven blushed, and quickly put her hoodie on before Beast Boy would notice.

Beast Boy was shocked! Of all the people, Raven! Raven! The Raven that was so non-girly at all, and she was also in this Twilight clan! He couldn't believe it! Worst of all, she liked the werewolf and NOT the vampire! A shape-shifter! Like him, but with more muscle!

With that he shrieked "You traitor!" Raven ignored him, she stepped out of her room. Got the shirt and said "Thank you, Starfire."

"Oh friend Raven, it's almost time! Bye friend Beast Boy!" With that Starfire dragged Raven away and Beast Boy was left in the hall, still shocked.

A few minutes later, Beast Boy was watching TV when he saw Robin come out "Did they left already?"

"Yeah dude, you can drop the act. Oh, and Raven says that you owe her one." Beast Boy said while whispering 'Not that it matters.' in the end.

"I'll remember that." He smiled while getting a soda from the fridge. Beast Boy was changing the channel and he saw stopped at E! news where they were showing the premiere of Eclipse. They were interviewing that werewolf kid and that made Beast Boy upset "Dude! Can you believe this guy! Thinking he's the most awesomest shapeshifter in the whole world...He's not even real!"

"Whoa, I think you're jealous on the fact that girls love him more than they love you" He handed him a soda. Beast Boy then thought on Raven _'How can she possibly like this guy! Not that I care of course!' _"Me? No way! How about you? I mean YOU have competition with the vampire." Beast Boy said.

Robin knew of Starfire'S fan craziness for Edward but he is just a vampire "Nah, he's no big deal for me." He said while drinking his mountain mist.

"He's a vampire, he glitters, he is stronger than you, he runs faster, AND he has better hair than you!" with that last thing that Beast Boy said it made Robin go nuts and spit out his soda.

"H-He does?" Robin asked with a hint of sadness on his face.

"Totally, just look at the TV" With that fangirls had posters everywhere saying 'Will you marry me Edward?'

"Nah, I don't think he has better hair than me besides he's not real."

"Dude, the guy's an actor and girls fall for him, including Star. She's kinda famous too, what if one days he's in trouble, she saves his life, and they both have weird fake vampire alien babies!" With that Robin gave him a weird silent look. "It could happen!" Beast Boy said.

"Maybe..." Robin said while he was into a deep thinking. "But then again you're just weird like that." He got up and before he left he said "Go to sleep, it's late and we have training tomorrow."

Beast Boy was sleepy and left to his room, and went to bed.

Though he had a weird dream while he was sleeping. He saw Raven and a wolf with her with that the wolf turned into the Jacob guy and hugged Raven romantically while Raven was blushing like crazy. With that the werewolf kid said "Face it kid, I'm way hotter than you."

With that he woke up in a scream, he looked at the alarm and it was 7 a.m.! He tried to go to sleep again, but couldn't. He groaned and got up off bed. He knew Raven was already awake, meditating in the roof by now and so that was where he headed to.

When he got there he saw her meditating humming the same words over and over again _'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...'_. She then stopped "What are you doing here so early?"

"Hi Raven..." He mumbled. "Couldn't sleep."

Raven didn't said anything she just continued meditating quietly, that is, until Beast Boy interrupted her...again. "Um...Rae, I know that I don't do this much but don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

She was confused "What secret?"

"You know what secret, the 'I love Team Jacob' secret. I won't tell the guys." Raven was stunned on what he was talking about.

"Besides, I'm sure you'll too will be very happy together ,you know, since he is buff and is a cooler shapeshifter than I am." Raven could sense that jealous tone in his voice.

Raven wanted to chuckle she couldn't believe what she was hearing "Beast Boy, you're very overdramatic. Besides, I told star that I wanted that shirt because she said I didn't have a choice she said to choose one of the two teams, it's better wearing that temperamental werewolf than that disgusting fake vampire."

Beast Boy was shocked and was blushing like crazy. All the stuff that he said made him sound like an idiot. "Well, yeah, I guess in a way it makes sense."

"Yeah, I do not like the guy at all. I think they're both horrifying and pointless for girls to be drooling all over them. Besides after the movie, I burned the shirt." She said in her dry monotone voice.

Beast Boy than glomped her "Now that's the Raven I know!"

"Quit it!" Even though Raven was blushing like crazy...on the inside.

Then BB gave her a puppy dog face "So does that make me the better shapeshifter?"

Raven looked at him sternly "Don't push it."

T.T.

Later on that morning Robin knocked on Starfire's room. She opened the door and blushed as she saw him "Good morning, boyfriend Robin. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh. Yeah I did." He lied. Everysince his talk with BB he was uncomfortable.

They were silent for a few minutes "So uh, how was the movie?"

"Oh most enjoyable, although Raven would get annoyed when I was so happy in the proposal scene because I would elbow her in joy."

"I see, uh Starfire?"

"mmhm?"

"Do you actually think that-" This was very embarassing but he had to know. "that Edward guy has better hair than me?"

Starfire knew he was a bit jealous but decided to leave it out of it. "Oh of course not boyfriend Robin. You have the best hair than vampire Edward Cullen."

This made Robin sparkle "Really?"

"Yes, you are nothing like him. You are better."

This made Robin hug her romantically and when the embrace stopped she smiled and touched his hair. Starfire thought it was cute when he saw Robin a bit jealous.

With that they head to the common room, holding hands.

TT

Raven went back to her room and wrote on her black journal that had a picture of a raven on it.

_June 30, 2010_

_Starfire forced me to go to the movies to watch eclipse. Note to self: Robin owes me one. _

_It was...enjoyable, the death scene of the evil vampire Victoria was cool. WHAT I COULDN'T STAND WAS STARFIRE ELBOWING ME IN EVERY ROMANTIC SCENE WITH THE VAMPIRE KID AND THE WANNABE VAMPIRE GIRL! I fell asleep for the first half of the movie so I wasn't sure what was going on. Starfire made me choose which t-shirt team 'Jacob or Edward.' I told her Jacob but BB found out about and he looked shocked and kind of jealous, this morning I had to explain him that it wasn't what it looked like..._

"He does look cute when he's jealous." Affection said and Happy just giggled in Raven's mind.

"Shut up you two!" She said in her mind.

_I'll find a way to get out of the torture when the next movie comes out. I really don't want to go through Starfire's line quoting and elbowing. She's a good friend but the movies are a bit too much..._

She was about to stop when she decided to write something else.

_P.S. Jacob 'is' hot...and affection is right...Beast Boy looks 'kinda' cute when he's jealous..._

"See I told ya!" Affection said.

"Shut up!" Raven decided to meditate some more she couldn't handle her emotions babbling about the movie, Jacob, and Beast Boy at the same time!

"We are your emotions Raven, we know everything, especially me." Knowledge said.

"I want to get proposed the way Edward proposed to Bella!" Affection said dreamily. Timid then appeared and said "No one will propose to me, nobody likes me. I'm not pretty like _that_ girl who got proposed."

"THEY ALL SHOUD DIE! RAGE, PAIN, AND ANGER WILL CONSUME THEM ALL!" Rage exclaimed.

"Ahhh! The Jacob kiss scene was the best!" Happy squealed in joy.

"I thought I said to shut up!" Raven's emotion were unbearable, she couldn't stand them right now.

Happy was laughing some more "Don't forget that she thinks that Beast Boy is the better shapeshifter too."

That's when Raven blushed most of all, and her emotions didn't stopped squealing over the movie for two weeks. After that everything seemed fine, that was, until Starfire bought the dvd months later,and this time she made 'everybody', including Raven to watch it.

And so Raven's squealing, fan-loving emotions continued to torture her once more...

TT

Well there you have it. Btw, I went to see this movie with my best friend and she really wouldn't stop elbowing me. I still love her anyway! ^_^

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


End file.
